


Making fun of bad movies together

by writeitininkorinblood



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, What am I doing I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Specs,' Romeo whined, 'this movie is awful.'<br/>'It's Final Destination Four. Did you honestly think it would be better than the first three?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making fun of bad movies together

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny mention of violence. Like really really small.  
> I haven't seen Final Destination 4 in ages, so don't expect accuracy in regards to that...
> 
> Written to fill the prompt 'Making fun of bad movies together'  
> I can't remember which tumblr post it was from so sorry!

'Specs,' Romeo whined, 'this movie is awful.'  
'You chose it!' Specs replied, poking his boyfriend gently in the ribs.  
'But I didn't know it was going to be awful!' A small pout found its way onto Romeo’s lips and Specs couldn’t help but kiss it away.  
'It's Final Destination Four. Did you honestly think it would be better than the first three?'  
'Yes? Don't things normally get better with age?' Romeo grumbled, snuggling closer against Specs' chest. They'd occupied Romeo's living room, dragging down a mattress and piling a mound of duvets and cushions on top. In the centre of the mountain Specs and Romeo had curled up together, comfortable and content in each other's arms.  
Specs just snorted and turned his attention back to the movie. The silence lasted little more than five minutes.  
'Romeo, if you think the movie is so awful then why do you keep squeezing my hand like your life depends on it?' There was a lilt of laughter to Specs' voice as he teased his boyfriend.  
'Shut up.' Romeo scowled. He lasted mere seconds before he whimpered and turned his face into Specs' chest. 'Turn it off. Please, please turn it off.'  
Specs knew Romeo well. Enough to be able to tell when Romeo was up for teasing and when he was being serious. He pulled his boyfriend close and pressed a kiss to his hair before reaching out for the control to turn the film off.  
'It's off, sweetie.' Trailing his fingers up and down Romeo's bare arm, Specs traced a web between a wealth of freckles. Romeo thanked him with a sweet kiss that tasted of popcorn and hot chocolate, sighing contentedly.  
'What do you want to watch instead?' The question came once the kiss was broken.  
'You' was Romeo's reply, as he drew gentle patterns across Specs' cheeks with his thumb, smiling as his boyfriend relaxed against his touch.  
'Well I can almost guarantee that I'm not going to be dragged down the street in flames.' Specs laughed at Romeo's scrunched up face, appeasing him with kisses until his smile returned. This was much better, he had to admit, than Final Destination Four.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much speech and not enough actual things happening, I know. But this is only meant to be a cute little drabble.


End file.
